The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode package array and a method for fabricating a light emitting diode package.
A general light emitting diode (LED) realizes white light emissions by synthesizing an emission wavelength and a light converting wavelength of a light conversion phosphor. For example, white light emissions can be obtained by coating a red phosphor. In this case, when the quantity of spread (or applied) phosphors is small, the rate of blue spectrum light is increased to make white light close to blue, and when the quantity of spread phosphors is large, it makes white light close to red. Thus, in order to fabricate an LED having a desired color temperature, the quantity of spread phosphors should be precisely adjusted in a fabrication process.